The effect of immunosuppression on the course of oncornavirus infection in mice is studied. Chronic, persistent oncornavirus infection can be established by depletion of T cells in strains usually resistant to the virus. Infection at birth also results in persistent infection in ordinarily resistant mouse strains. The role of suppressor cells in maintaining the infections is under analysis.